A very Johndave Christmas
by naktojlumair
Summary: Some kinky johndave fanfiction I wrote for a friend. John forgets its Christmas, when Dave drops in to remind him.


John lay in his bed, the soft morning light trickling in and creeping up the edge of the bedsheets. His eyes lay dreary, half closed, stained with the tears of another unrestful sleep.

The nightmares from the game still haunted him, playing at the edges of his mind, and although it was over, he couldn't shake the feeling that part of it would never leave him. He could never forget what had happened, and nor could he ever tell, all he wanted was for it to be gone, for it to have never happened; but that was too much to wish for, wasn't it? Now there was only his memories to relish upon.

Then there was the matter of relationships. Now this wore on him the most, and he sat up, rubbing the crust out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hadn't seen Dave for a week, and he was starting to worry. Although they weren't dating, John still had pent up feelings for Dave that he could've never told him before, but he wondered if that would be the only way to relieve some sort of tension from his shoulders.

John shifted to the side, dangling his feet off the edge and slipping them into the soft blue slippers resting at the edge of the bed. Something seemed vaguely distinct about the day, something that he should've known, but didn't, something special. Shrugging the feeling off, he stood and headed downstairs for breakfast.

He could see snow drifting down outside, and a smile broke its way through his gentle lips. Snow was a wonderful thing, it showed life in the world again, something John had missed all to much.

Snow. . .That had something to do with the day too.

The doorbell rang.

But who could it be this early?

Confused, he headed to the door, grabbing a hoodie to slip on over his bare chest as he made his way over. As he answered the door, still struggling to get into the sweatshirt, dave stepped inside.

"Yo" he said, smiling slightly. John froze, and after a moment Dave spoke again.

"I said yo dude are you gonna answer me? Shit man you haven't seen me in like a week."

"Oh. Oh! Sorry yeah, hey Dave. Hehe... Um if I may ask, why are you here?"

Dave raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and making a low tsk noise under his breath.

"John, its christmas, I had to be here. To wish my best bro one."

"It is?!" John was exasperated, and suddenly all of the excitement of the day rushed to his head, "ohmygod it is! Thanks for reminding me Dave!"

"You shouldn't have needed reminding dude" He chuckled, handing John a neatly wrapped gift and shutting the door, "here. Hope you like it."

John set the present down on the kitchen counter, "I'll open it when it's time."

Dave gave him a look but said nothing, and an uncomfortable silence followed, until john piped up yet again.

"Do you want to go to the living room? There's more places to sit than in the kitchen..."

"Sure, that works."

The pair moved slowly to the other room, john taking a seat on the sofa and dave underneath the window. John smiled at the other boy, trying to look through his shades from his position on the couch but to no avail.

"Hey Dave I almost forgot," He rose, crossing the white carpet room to the brightly lit christmas tree next to the windowsill where Strider stood, "I got you something too!" John pulled the present out from under the tree. He wasn't the best at wrapping, but he had tried his best to make sure the glistening red paper stayed smooth, and Dave smiled as he handed it to him, making John blush ever so slightly.

The shaded boy fondled the present for a moment, setting it down on the windowsill, "I'll open it when you open yours. I'm assuming we're having dinner here considering bros probably got some lame ass party thing planned or some shit."

"Hey yeah! I bet, your bros pretty good at parties though!"

"Yeah I guess," Dave glanced up a bit, eyeing a plant that swung inconspicuously above their heads in the slight breeze.

"Hey john,"

"Yeah?"

"We're under the mistletoe."

John stiffened, tilting his chin imperceptibly in order to see the mistletoe a little better, he had forgotten he hung it there, and the notice made him gulp.

"So we are."

"John..."

Suddenly, the black haired boy could feel Dave's subtle touch against his cheekbones, his face darkened into a deeper shade of red as the hands of the other boy found the back of his head, and softly, ever so softly, he could feel the pale, red eyed boy pulling John's lips to his until they met, pressing against each other with only the slightest force, Dave's breath tickling the sensitive area around John's neck. Lost in the moment, John grabbed at the back of Dave's head, twining his fingers into his light blonde locks and pushing their lips forcefully together.

Instead of recoiling, John could feel Dave responding to him, slipping his tongue into the other boys mouth, gripping the back of his shirt with a force only compelled by lust, and love. John was ecstatic, and the excitement of the kiss only made him want more, and he responded just as eagerly as Dave had, practically ramming their tongues together in feverish haste.

Dave slipped his fingers up and around the rim of John's sweatshirt, only breaking the kiss so he could quickly remove the blue cloth and toss it away. He stripped his own shirt off as well, and maneuvered John to the ground, kissing and biting his neck, causing only moans of pleasured pain from the other boy. As he stretched across him, he could feel John's boner pushing out from his shorts, pressed up against his own. The sensation sent tingles running down both of their spines as Dave hastened to unbuckle his own pants, and John's.

They were in their underwear now, and John couldn't have been more ecstatic, his face was flushed a fiery red, and he could feel his member throbbing as Dave took off his glasses, revealing those ruby red eyes, filled with passion. John removed his own glasses as dave approached him yet again, kissing up his thigh until he reached his hipbone, where he bit several times as he slid his hand down John's undergarments, feeling with his fingers teasingly.

John groaned, bucking his hips a bit, his elation causing his dick to press harshly against the fabric of his briefs. Dave slipped Johns underwear down to his ankles, closing his hand ever so slightly around John, and with that ever present cool expression, moving his hand slowly up the rim, tapping the tip with a finger. John strained not to cum, not yet, it felt too good. Dave smirked, and without a moments hesitation, he went down, closing his lips around Johns shaft and gradually sucking, taking his precious time. John's hips thrashed upwards again, farther into Dave's mouth, but the blonde boy moved back just a little bit. John whimpered, a pathetic noise, but much to Dave's enjoyment as he grasped the dick yet again, with both hands, sucking with one long swift movement of the hands all in one, John gasped as he gave, practically exploding in pre-cum. Dave wiped his mouth, swallowing what had gotten into it.

Sweat trickled down Johns face, but he still wanted more, as he watched Dave strip himself, he could almost feel himself getting aroused again, something he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through again, given his exhaustion. Dave took two fingers, holding them up to John's mouth, and ever so tentatively, John took them, sucking at them with all to much willingness. He wasn't ready to stop yet.

Dave freed his fingers, grasping one of John's thighs and lifting it, he inserted one finger into the other boys hole, John squirmed a bit, gasping, and dave moved it around, loosening up before sticking another finger in and jabbing ever so slightly. John screamed in painful pleasure, Dave had obviously hit a sensitive spot. Now that he was loosened up, the red-eyed boy lifted John into his lap, pressing his sweat stained body to his own distinctively warm one. John, although tired, wrapped his legs around Dave's waist. Nodding into his shoulder. Dave adjusted him so his own member touched the rim of the black haired boys hole, and gave a gentle starting thrust. John gasped, biting his lip and gripping onto Dave's shoulder with a grip that almost left bruises, but Strider didn't care. He pushed John closer, riding him farther up his dick. John panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead as he gritted his teeth, exhaling heavily, and with what power Dave had at that moment, he drove into John, causing a scream that echoed out in the house, he thrust again, drawing his hips back and powering in, watching John's head throw back, beads of perspiration sliding down his tender bruised neck, and repeating the process until he gave way inside of John, and they lay in a sweaty heap on top of each other, gasping for air.

Dave pulled out slowly, wrapping his arms around John and kissing the other boys ear with what energy he had left. A content smile playing on those normally stone lips.

"Merry Christmas John"

"Merry Christmas Dave."


End file.
